In recent years, rotating electric machines such as motors and electric generators have been required to have a small size, high output, and high quality. In such a rotating electric machine required to have high output, high voltage is applied and therefore there is a great potential difference between winding bodies forming the armature windings, in particular, at coil ends.
Accordingly, a high-quality and high-output rotating electric machine is proposed in which insulation sheets are provided between the coil ends of the winding bodies to improve a dielectric strength at the coil ends (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In addition, a high-quality, small-sized, and high-output rotating electric machine is proposed in which the thickness in the radial direction of conductive wires at a coil end parts is designed to be small to increase the thickness of insulators, thereby the dielectric strength is improved (see, for example, Patent Document 1).